


Fly Away

by Aweebwrites



Series: Ninjago Ship Olympics 2019 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Heavy Angst, I have hopes to finish an extended vers of this one day soon, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orphan Jay, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay worked his whole life to reach the point where people would stop looking down at him... But will that day ever come? And who do those glowing eyes belong to?
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Ship Olympics 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this is my first entry for the Ninjago Ship Olympics. I hope you like it!

Jay looked up at the massive white stone walled castle before him with large blue eyes, bluer than the wide open sky before him, a wide smile on his face as he took it all in from the bridge extending over the ocean that lead to the huge work of art. He wasn’t going to the main castle, rather a smaller section of it that served as the Gardenia School for the Noble. It was the best school in all of the world, its education system refined perfectly. There was no topic that couldn’t be learned here. Such a high standard of education was usually offered to the privileged, the wealthy, the important… Jay? He was none of those things. Poor, homeless orphan he was. It should be impossible for someone like him to get into a place like this. But here he was, wearing his uniform with pride, attending this school as one of its best entrees grade wise. He shocked everyone back in his hometown. They never expected someone like him to even finish school, far worse attend GSN. They always looked down at him, told him he’d never amount to anything, told him his very existence was a mistake, that he should have died a long time ago as to not trouble to poor old woman running the orphanage he lived in. 

It made him angry. Absolutely furious. Sure he may not have had the best start but his life wasn’t worth any less than theirs! He could do great things too! He was hell bent on proving them all wrong, to watch them choke on the ugly words they cast at him. He studied day and night, hiding in the local library so he wouldn’t have to leave after closing, taking in as much as he could, testing himself, pushing the boundaries of his knowledge constantly until… Here he was, on scholarship. He held onto his little suitcase that held what little he owned then continued ahead, other students walking around him wearing the green jacket with Gardenia’s gold stitched crest and white pants, heading in for orientation. He was glad living accommodations came with the entry package since his home village was miles and miles away from this place. It was all Jay could do to squander enough money for the ride here on time. He awed as he looked around the huge structures, at marble statues and fountains, vast gardens and greenery. He did a full spin but then blinked once he heard talking over speakers from the orientation hall.

“Crap!” He swore under his breath then darted towards the sound of talking.

He stopped at the entry point, staring wide eyed at the hundreds of other students here. It was expected since the school was not only massive, almost half as big as the castle of the Royals of Gardenia next door, but they also had a vast variety of things to study here

“You are late. Don’t stand here and gawk.” A man says with a nasally voice spoke and Jay jolted then looked up at the man whose hair was pulled back into a sleek, low ponytail and swallowed.

“R-right! Sorry sir!” Jay squeaked out then went to enter- only to be barred by the man’s arm.

“Your name.” The man spoke again, sounding increasingly annoyed and Jay shrunk back in embarrassment and trepidation.

“O-of curse. Jay. Jay Walker. From Quartzville.” Jay told him and the man checked the list in hand.

“Ah. The commoner.” The man says with distaste and Jay shifts uneasily. “Take a seat and try not to interrupt the ceremony.” He says dismissively and Jay nodded before darting into the hall, taking the first available seat he could find.

Jay sunk into his seat as he listened to the speakers. What a great first impression...

____________

Jay looked at his papers as he walked through the large dorm hallway, trying to find his room. There were so many! He’s actually reached a thousand with 1447 nowhere in sight. He sighed then glanced around at the other students walking around and talking with each other. Maybe he could ask one of them… He spotted a green haired girl talking with a purple haired one and perked up before walking over.

“Excuse me.” Jay says, stopping before them, gaining their attention. “Uh, do you know where room 1447 is?” He asked them.

“Wow, upper 10 huh. Your parents must either be filthy rich or have connections.” The purplenette spoke then blew and popped her gum.

“Down the end of this hall. There’s a stairway leading up to the upper 20 hall. Your number’s up there.” The greenette told him.

“Thanks! Jay says, glad that he was at least close by.

“Jay Walker, huh.” The purplenette says and Jay blinked as he saw her peering into his papers.

She popped her gum again, revealing a sneer as she straightened up.

“Hey. You’re that commoner, nobody that managed to get in.” She says and Jay felt colour drain from his face as he took a step back.

“No way.” The greenette says with wide eyes then caught sight of his rackety old suitcase he was tugging along. “It is you. Some nerve you have thinking you can just walk up to us like you’re one of us.” She says, stepping closer and Jay stepped back.

He has to get out of this situation quick. If a teacher or someone in power so much as thinks this is an altercation, he can kiss all his hard work goodbye!

“Uh. Thanks for the help but I gotta r-” He turned right into someone’s chest when he made a break for it.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground from where he was pushed down by the gray haired male sneering down at him.

“Watch where you’re going, commoner. Just who the hell do you think you are?!” The guy growled at him as he pushed himself up slowly.

This situation was getting out of hand quickly. If he doesn’t get out of it soon-

“What’s going on here?” Jay tensed at the familiar nasally voice of his dorm coordinator, he’s learnt.

“Nothing Professor Clouse. The idiot tripped and fell.” The gray haired boy told him as Jay got to his feet.

“Is that so?” Professor Clouse asked, eyeing Jay critically and he swallowed, knowing the wrong answer will send him back to his home village.

“Yeah! I’m a clutz. I wasn’t looking.” Jay says sheepishly, fiddling with the handle of his suitcase.

Close took a moment to appraise them- or rather, picking out more reasons to look down at Jay before turning away.

“At least try not to be a nuisance, Mr. Walker.” He says dryly and Jay looked down.

He realised then that this was his chance to escape and wasted no time in doing so, taking off down the hall and up the stairs. He wheezed as he reached the top, hunching over for a moment to catch his breath. He then glanced down to make sure he wasn’t being followed then walked down the empty, shorter wall. He glanced at the doors, looking for his door then perked up to see it close to the end of the hall. He then shifted his papers aside and used his key to open the door. His breath caught as he opened the door to the utterly massive room. It had two large, canopy beds on both sides of the room, high ceilings, a large window with white curtains pulled back, giving the most beautiful view of the sea and sky he’s ever seen. Vast, endless and clear, both sky and sea. If swimming was allowed, he’d certainly take a dip this instant. He walked in, closing the door behind him then took in the light gray walls, the desks and chairs, the closed laptops on each. School property. Not theirs to keep, he remembers. He… Gets to live in a place like this?

He let go of his suitcase as he grinned widely, walking towards the window. He threw it opened then laughed as the sea breeze rushed in, ruffling his curly hair and throwing the curtains back. He leaned against the window pane, sticking his head out and breathing in deep. It was all worth it for this.

________

And Jay thought finding his room was hard, Imagine finding his classes across this massive campus. So massive, they needed to have transport across the campus available. What made it worse was that there was no-one to ask for directions. Not when word spread like wildfire of him being a commoner. They would all glare at him or simply pretended that he doesn’t exist. Sure he had a map but by the time he would sort through it, he’d be late. He whined as he looked down at it. Tonight, he had to study this map. Right now, he absolutely can’t be late to literature class. Why? Because Professor Clouse was his teacher.

“... hurry up. If we’re late for Mr. Clouse’s class, he’ll ban us from ever coming back.” Jay’s ears perked up at that and he looked across where the two guys were briskly walking towards a waiting tram.

He all but tripped over himself to follow them. Thank the skies.

______

“Mr. Walker. What a surprise.” Mr. Clouse says once he walked into the lecture hall to see him up front and center.

The closer to the teacher, the better. No matter how much said teacher appears to hate him.

“It turns out you do have enough intellect to understand the school’s map… But not enough class to keep your uniform tidy it seems.” Clouse says in disgust and Jay blinked then looked down at his uniform.

What was wrong- He spotted a small patch of dirt on the knee of his pants and paled. It was from being pushed over yesterday. He only had one uniform donated to him and it had somehow slipped his mind to check!

“You may be used to rolling in the mud in your hometown Mr. Walker, but here, we have no tolerance for your piggish ways. Out.” Clouse demands and Jay sputtered as the other students laughed at him. “Lets see if you can get it right tomorrow.” He says dismissively and Jay frowned as he sat there for a moment longer then picked up his bag and books then headed out of the lecture hall.

Nice to know that other students weren’t the only ones he’d have to worry about. He pressed his ear against the closed Mahogany door, trying to hear the lesson. He’ll prove his worth to them too. Just they wait.

________

Jay returned to his dorm that night utterly exhausted. Turns out day 2 is infinitely worse than day 1. He would drop his bag on the ground but he fears that it would get dirty somehow and miss another class. It’s three strikes and you’re out with Professor Clouse after all. He dragged his feet on the ground, towards his bed, wanting to just sleep but knowing he can”t. Not until he’s studied this stupid map. He had 10 whole hours of classes. 9 if you exclude Clouse’s. Then after math class, his last course of the day, he ran into the gray haired guy again. Ash, Jay learnt he was named. He had tripped him in front of his friends and all of his books in his hands went flying. It was a good thing they hadn’t fallen into the fountain he was next to but the tram left which meant he had to walk back to his dorm. And to make matters worse, it began to rain. He dropped his books down on the desk then blinked once wind and rain washed over him. He then looked towards the opened windows. Oh. He forgot to close them. He walked over, careful of the small puddle of water that accumulated and closed it. He then turned around when something caught his eye.

There, at the top of the unoccupied canopy bed of his roommate that never showed, were two glowing orange- red eyes staring at him. He stood there frozen for a moment… Then screamed, stripping over his own feet as he hurriedly stepped back, falling on his ass hard.

“That looked like it hurt.” A voice spoke from atop the canopy and Jay scurried back until his back was against the wall, watching wide eyed as the- the person climbed closer to the edge, revealing a tanned face with a visible scar over his eye. “Ah-ah-ah. No more screaming please. My ears are still ringing from the first.” The male says as he hopped down from the top of the canopy then walked towards Jay, the claws on his paw like feet tapping against the ground as he did.

He stared wide eyed and speechless as this person, this… Creature walked closer, his large red wings holding orange primaries folding against his back, those same red and orange feathers dotting through his hair, a large, long clump of them remained folded against the edge of his far longer fur covered tail, its mahogany colour matching the fur covering his strange feet. It disappeared under the trousers he wore, fading out at the top of the waist band, leaving clear tanned skin along his stomach, neck, face and upper arms. His hands to his wrist however, were covered in what looks to be deep red scales. His black talons on his fingers appeared retractable since Jay could swear that he just saw them shorten just now.

The creature stopped before Jay then knelt before him, tail swishing side to side as he smiled at him.

“The name’s Kai. Sorry for coming in uninvited. It’s just that rain is hard to ly in and your window was open so I was waiting it out.” The creature says with a shrug then focused his glowing eyes on Jay again. “I am curious though. What’s a celestial creature like you doing in the Overworld?” The creature asked, long ears twitching curiously but Jay’s eyes were focused on those sharp looking teeth.

The world blurred then spun for a moment before everything went dark.

__________

Jay woke slowly to a pounding in his head and grogginess. He flinched once his alarm went off, the loud noise totally not helping his headache. What happened? Was he that tired to pass out? He rolled over to turn off the alarm then sighed as he soaked in the softness of this bed that was far bigger than he was. At least he managed to get-

“Oh! You’re awake!” Jay’s eyes widened almost comically as he stiffened at the voice in his room.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Jay paled.

“I’m glad you’re alright! You just passed out all of a sudden. Have you tried eating? Your stomach was growling something fierce all night.” Kai says as Jay sat up slowly, staring at the creature- Kai, wondering if he was hallucinating from hunger.

“Anyways. I can’t stick around. It’s almost sun up so I’ll be leaving for now. I’ll come back later. We barely managed to have a solid conversation after all.” Kai says, shooting Jay a fanged grin as he headed towards the window, fumbling a bit with the latch due to his long claws but he managed to open it after retracting his claws almost fully. “I’ll see you later!” He says with a wave of his hand before jumping out, wings spreading as he did, as well as his tail feathers.

Jay just sat there, staring at the window- before he jolted out of bed, looking out the window for any sign of him but found none. It was as if he disappeared. Was he really there even? This world may have its fair share of oddity but none like him. Jay sighed then stepped back. He must have been seeing things. A gust of wind blew then and Jay blinked at the sight of the red feather floating in the air just outside the window. Without much thought, he reached out and caught it, pulling it inside. It was… A very big feather. Bigger than his palm. It was warm too. But how can that be? His second alarm going off startled him out of his thoughts and he swore as he darted towards the bathroom, leaving the feather on his bed as he did, He can’t afford to be late!

_________

Jay’s mind has been on the strange being that was Kai all throughout the day. He’s tried to use logic to explain what he saw. A hallucination, a mirage. But he had the feather. The feather may not even belong to him. But it was too big for any bird he knew of, not to mention the unnatural warmth it radiated through his book he kept it in. He was worried it would have caught on fire but it hasn’t up to this very moment, on his way back to his dorm. And that. Would he really come back? If so, he had several questions. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be looking to hurt him still. He opened his door cautiously then looked inside his room. Of course he forgot to close the window again. But he doesn’t seem to be here. He managed to make it back to his door while the sun was still up. Maybe that was it? He did leave pretty quickly earlier after all. He closed his door behind him then began packing his things away and preparing for tomorrow’s classes. He had Professor Clouse again first thing in the morning. He changed out of his uniform into a beaten up pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had a few tiny holes in it then inspected his uniform for any dirt. He only has one pair which means he can’t afford to wash it. He just has to wipe out marks. He headed into the bathroom with his pants and began wiping any part of it he even imagined a speck was. He didn’t know how long he was in there before wing beats caught his attention. He threw his pants over the closed toilet then headed out, just in time to see Kai land on his window pane, his paw like feet having surprisingly good grip and balance on the thin lining of wood and stone.

“Oh! You’re here. Sorry I kept you waiting.” Kai apologized as he came in, folding his wings so they could hold inside the window.

“It’s… Fine… I guess…” Jay says as he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

What even is this situation?

“I never caught your name.” Kai says as he walked straight up to him, towering a whole head over Jay though he suspects that’s because of his special…

Er. Feet.

“It’s Jay.” Jay told him without thought before mentally face palming, realising that he just told the guy (he thinks) his name just like that.

“Jay huh. It suits you.” Kai spoke after a moment of consideration. “Finally ready to tell me what you’re doing here?” He asked, confusing Jay.

“... What do you mean? Why I’m at school?” Jay asked, not sure what he was getting to.

Kai frowned as his tail swished with his consideration of Jay. His eyes widened once he realized.

“You don't know, do you?” Kai says, tilting his head to the side and Jay was even more confused.

Kai grinned then, all fangs and sharp teeth.

“You’re like me.”

_____________

Jay sat patiently, waiting for the next tram so he could head back to his dorm. He’s gotten pretty used to the hustle and bustle here. After an entire month he somehow survived, he had to adapt. Just like how he’s adapted to missing the first tram after his classes on purpose in order to stay out of a specific group’s way. Shade, Ash, Tox, Chamille and Neuro that is. Neuro wasn’t a physical type of guy like the rest were. He’s more of the type to use words and intimidation- like Professor Clouse, who still hates his guts. While everyone else has settled with ignoring him mostly, those 4 are hellbent on making his life miserable. A push, a shove, a trip, throwing his books out of his hands, his subsidized meal he won’t get a replacement of, etc. Just anything to remind him that he’s ‘a commoner’ and that he’ll ‘never be more than a pathetic piece of unworthy shit’. Jay was used to it. It was hard not to. He’s been hearing insults, slurs and worse being spat his way since before he could understand what they meant. He’s been pushed around for just as long too. Telling someone won’t help. All he has to do is to keep his head down and bare with it. Hopefully they’ll get bored. He perked up once the tram arrived then got in, waiting a few moments for it to detect that there was no-one else boarding then take off.

He looked out the window, at the campus as it passed by, wondering if Kai had arrived yet. He keeps coming back because he was sure that he was like him. Jay huffed aloud at that. He looked nothing like his kind. He had no tail, no wings, no feathers, no fur, and certainly not those odd legs. Jay rested his cheek in his palm. Though, Jay didn’t think being like him would be a bad thing. He may be used to this life of his but there are days he wished he could spread his own wings and fly away from it all. He got off the tram at his stop then headed into the massive dorm building. He headed up the stairs, knowing better than to take the elevator and risk getting trapped inside with someone unfavorable. Thankfully, the journey to his dorm was uneventful. He opened the door to see Kai preening his feathers in the nest he made out of his roommate’s bed. Said creature peered up over his wing then grinned at the sight of him.

“Jay. Welcome back!” He greeted as Jay closed his door behind him, a small smile tugging his lips

“Yeah, I’m back.” Jay says softly, walking towards the odd being who had become his friend after all this time.

It was impossible not to like him. He was a charming, caring bastard who made it his mission to put a smile on his face and keep it there. Jay ran his fingers through his naturally spiky hair and feathers, feeling the tightly wrapped up stress and anxiety of today’s mission for survival uncoil and vanish as Kai purred under his touch, craning his head up for more. Affection was second nature for him. It took a while to get used to his wanting to touch and even cuddle. But now that Jay got used to it, came to anticipate it… He can’t imagine going without it ever again. He hummed as Kai cupped his cheek, talons retracting as he did. Jay hummed as he leaned into it, his palm surprisingly soft. Kai watched his kin as he rubbed his cheek against his hand, melting into the touch, starved from it for all his life. His long, milk chocolate lashes brushed his freckled cheek as Kai saw him unload the weight he seems to always carry. Kai shifts his hand, cupping his chin as he slid off the bed, looking down at him as he slowly opened gorgeous blue eyes that reminded Kai of the ocean.

“... Fly away with me?” Kai asked softly, not for the first time and Jay was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

He gave a huff then smiled up at Kai.

“You idiot. You know I don’t have wings. I can’t.” Jay says then stepped back, Kai missing his closeness already. “Sorry, I can’t talk much today. I have to study.” He says, setting his bag down on his desk then sat around the table.

Kai huffed then walked over, tail swishing behind him as he stopped to peer over Jay’s shoulder as he took out several thick books to study from.

“Why go through all this trouble to prove them wrong? Wouldn’t it be better for you to just do what makes you happy?” Kai asked him and Jay frowned at this conversation again as he searched for his highlighters in the drawers of the desk.

“You wouldn’t ge…” Jay trailed off once he opened the smallest drawer the desk had, seeing the blond coloured feather he had been found with as a child, or so the old woman who ran the orphanage told him.

She had said the only reason she kept it was because of how beautiful it looked. Jay stared down at the feather, wondering if his parents were out there still. He’d want to at least meet them, even if they didn’t want him… A gust of wind blew in then and Jay gasped as it lifted the feather out.

“NO!” He yelled, reaching for it once it began to fly out the window.

Quick as a flash, Kai dashed after it, catching it before it could float too far away. His eyes widened the moment he touched the feather then looked down at it, partially seeing its reflection in the sheen it still held.

“Thank you so much!” Jay says relieved as he jogged over, taking the feather once Kai turned away from the window.

He held it close to his chest then looked up at Kai, his relieved smile becoming a frown once he saw the troubled look on his face.

“Are you-”

“I have to go.” Kai says, cutting him off and Jay blinked up at him wide eyed.

“Already? But-”

“Sorry.” Was all he said before jumping out the window.

Jay looked down to see where he was flying to- but saw nothing but the ocean below looking up at him. Jay’s heart clenched at his sudden departure… Did he do something wrong?...

_____________

Jay was sure he did. It’s been a whole week since Kai left… He hasn’t come back since. He found… Everything infinitely harder than it should be. He couldn’t focus on his schoolwork and everyone made sure to use it as an opportunity to stomp him down. He’s supposed to be used to it but each comment soaked so deeply into his thick skin. With everyone looking down at him renewed, Ash and his little gang upped their needing to make his life a living hell. They somehow got into the tram’s controls and had him stuck on a never ending trip around campus. By the time someone realised something was wrong, he missed several classes and Professor Clouse told him not to come back to class. He can’t swap to another class. They were all completely full. He’s been forced to stand outside and press his ear to the door to listen to the lesson- that’s if one of them aren’t free then. There wasn’t a single moment of rest throughout the day.

Now, he was finally at his dorm building, finally at his safe zone, heading up the stairs slowly. Chamille had ‘accidentally’ spilled a whole bottle of ink into his lap at the end of their Cartography lessons in English. He had spent an hour in the public bathroom trying to wash the ink out but it was impossible. He only made it worse. He hasn’t cried in a long time but he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he came up to the top of the stairs. He had only gone through two classes when this incident happened and he knows no matter what he said, the other teachers won’t let him near the class. So he opted to come back to his dorm room; the only place the world isn’t out to get him. He turned down the hall then froze at the opened dorm room that belonged to him. He didn’t leave the door open… Dread ran down his spine and he dropped his bag then ran towards the opened door.

He looked inside- and couldn’t stop the sob that left his lips. The entire room was wrecked. The beds broke, the mattresses overturned, the curtains ripped down, water was pouring out heavily from the bathroom, the desk overturned- Jay gasped loudly then ran inside, not caring about the water he ran into along the way to the desk that was missing all its drawers, all his rental books, everything. Even… Hot tears poured down Jay’s cheeks as he looked towards the window he left open always in hopes that Kai would come back someday. He walked over slowly, on shaky legs as more tears poured down his cheeks. He looked down from the window- and there were all his books along with what few articles of clothing he had. There too were the blond and red feathers he’s grown to cherish more than anything. He stepped back- before his legs gave out with the gravity of everything. There, in the ruins of his dorm room, with water from the bathroom soaking into his clothes, Jay sobs, each sound of anguish and despair rocking his body with the force of it as the markings on the wall laughed at him.

_‘Commoner,’_

_‘Street Rat.’_

_‘Trash.’_

_‘Waste of space.’_

_‘Loser.’_

_‘Nobody.’_

Jay gripped his arms tightly, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably, barely able to catch his breath as the raw despair choked him, swallowing him whole. All he wanted to do was prove that he could be something good. Great even. How can he do that when they refuse to give him a chance? All his hard work, all his determination… It all amounts to nothing now… Wing beats filled his ears and Jay’s eyes widened before he lifted his head, squinting against the bright light that filled his eyes as he coughed from the sobs. Kai flew through his window, hovering just before where Jay sat, eyes filled with anguish for him. He reached down, cupping Jay’s chin with a flaming hand, watching as the beautiful brunette blinked away his tears to look up at him, surprise filling his eyes at his daylight form of fire.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.” Kai spoke softly as Jay pushed himself to his feet, staring at him with wide eyes.

“K… Kai… You’re…” Jay managed to get out, in awe of his fire, his light.

“The Overworld isn’t a place for us. We only suffer great misfortunes at its hand.” Kai says softy, stroking Jay’s cheeks that were flushed from crying before offering him a small smile. “Hey Jay. Do you trust me?” He asked him and Jay found himself nodding before he could think on his question.

“Then… Fly away with me.” He says, releasing Jay’s cheek to take his hand, walking him close to the window.

This again. Jay looked back once he heard commotion coming his way. If he stayed… No. Jay didn’t want to stay. He looked back into Kai’s glowing eyes from where he stood on the window pane, waiting for his answer. He held Kai’s hand tighter, stepping up next to him. Kai’s fire somehow blazed even brighter but… All Jay could feel was his soothing warmth all around. Kai looked down and so did he. The water was a long drop below but instead of looking terrifying, it looked inviting. Jay leaned forward first, letting himself fall with Kai right next to him. He stared down with wide eyes, excitement filling him, happiness even. The glittering water rushed up to greet him and Jay smiled widely.

He’s never felt so free.

_________

“Any sign of him?” One coast guard asked the other as they checked the area around the castle for the student that jumped from his window.

“Nothing. Poor kid’s most likely long gone by now.” The second coast guard says, shining his flashlight against the ocean’s surface as the sun began to set.

“That’s that then.” The first guard says then started the engines and headed back to shore.

Behind them, softly glowing red and blue feathers danced with each other on the water’s surface, disappearing with the dark of night.


End file.
